Session
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Hunter was having a little "Me" time in the forest when he discovered Shane and Dustin doing the same damn thing he's doing well...so they managed to get in a little "How's your father?" before a battle Created: Monday, 9/13/2006 at time index: 13:04:50PM or non military time: 01:04:50PM And it was forgotten about till now


Hunter was standing in the forest against a tree…his pants were down to his ankles and his boxers were halfway to his knees

He felt up his own body as he softly moaned…

He moaned as he felt his hand wrap around his big horse cock he was packing...he was hairy and so were his big balls…

He grabbed his 11¾" inch cock and slowly started to jack off

He leaned his head back as he moaned at it then felt someone next to him

He saw Dustin as he grinned and kept going "What are you doing here?" Hunter asked then saw Dustin pull his pants down to his ankles then his boxers to the same height Hunter's was and then grabbed his ten inch thick cock and started to Jack off

"Pretty self explanatory huh?" Hunter asked

Dustin nodded "Yeah…I thought I was the only one who knew about this place."

Hunter grinned "I shot many loads here man…I'd have to come here four times a day cause I got so horny checking you out."

Dustin smiled then checked out Hunter

Dustin saw Hunter was hairy and his balls were big as he moaned at that

"Envious?"

Dustin nodded

Dustin then grabbed Hunter's cock and jacked him off

Hunter moaned at that "Yeah Dustin work my cock dude…"

Dustin moaned as he felt Hunter's hand on his cock jacking him off

Seven minutes later Shane came in and joined in as Hunter and Dustin barely looked at him

"Oh Man you too?" Hunter asked as Shane nodded jacking his nine inch cock

Hunter kept going jacking Dustin off as He felt Dustin's hand increase his speed

"Oh man…" Hunter moaned out

Then Hunter felt Shane's hand on his own as he grinned "Dudes…we're guys…you two are not going to surprise me if you two want to blow me at the same time or want to do more than that…"

Shane smiled as he continued to stroke his own cock then he pulled Hunter into a soft tongue kiss

Shane moaned out "Shit man…" Then he looked up at Hunter who was smirking

Hunter then pulled out a pack of lube then saw a log as he took off his shoes and pants letting his boxers fall down then he crouched down and grabbed something then he flicked it revealing a large cal king size blanket then he did it again and set it down

Shane and Dustin grabbed Hunter's pants and boxers and followed

Hunter then laid down as Dustin grinned then he took Hunter's cock to his pubes making Hunter yell out in sheer pleasure as Shane smirked

"Dustin had an accident when he was thirteen…the accident permanently suppressed his gag reflex so you could have a fifteen inch thick cock and he can easily take it to your pubes with no problem." Shane replied

Shane saw the look on Hunter's face that was mixed between passion, and desire

"Dirt boy…I gotta tap that ass of yours." Hunter moaned as Dustin grinned then handed Shane the lube

He crouched down then parted Dustin's ass as he fingered his friend and earned a moan in response…

"Come on Shane…lube his ass." Hunter moaned as Shane used the lube and his fingers to finger fuck and lube Dustin

Dustin was moaning and groaning in desire then when Shane finished he pulled back

Hunter then saw Dustin straddling his waist and then slowly lowering his ass onto Hunter's destroyer cock

"I'll be gentle…" Hunter moaned out as Dustin nodded

Dustin slowly took Hunter's cock inside him all the way to his pubes then Dustin gasped as he felt it

He convulsed as he said "Holy fuck…I never…so good…" Hunter smiled then Shane straddled Hunter's face as Hunter grinned and started to eat Shane's virgin ass out as well

Shane was moaning and groaning as Dustin started to slowly pull himself up then take it down again…it took Dustin a few tries to get a good motion going on but once he did he was moaning out Hunter's name while Hunter as eating out Shane's ass.

Dustin kept riding Hunter's cock and enjoying it as Hunter was thrusting at a medium-slow speed

Shane felt Dustin start to blow his nine inch cock and smiled…Dustin was moaning and groaning even as Shane's eyes were fluttering

"Come on Dustin…think of Hunter's cock like the Action games!" Shane moaned out

Dustin pulled back as did Shane

"When you put it like that!" Dustin moaned out

Shane grinned as Hunter then pulled out and eased Dustin to all fours as he got behind Dustin and entered him again as Dustin groaned and then Shane took his cock in his mouth as Dustin took Shane's

Dustin and Shane were 69ing each other while Hunter just realized something "Holy shit Dustin! You could have told me I'm being your first time!" He moaned out as Dustin pulled back to say "With anyone"

Hunter groaned as he said "I'm so shooting my loads inside you till they come out of your ass."

Shane was groaning as Dustin was so deep throating his cock

Hunter was thrusting in and out of Dustin's ass now that he loosened it up some

"Your ass baby it feels like fucking silk." Hunter moaned as Shane and Dustin kissed then one of Shane's hands slapped Hunter's ass

Shane moved and briefly licked Dustin's cock making him groan and convulse then he crawled up from between their legs then stood up while jacking his cock and having his arm around Hunter's shoulder and his hand lying on Hunter's chest

Shane slapped Hunter's left pec "Come on Thunder boy…take his virgin ass…"

Shane then tweaked Hunter's nipples as he was moaning and groaning Minutes later Shane was being blown again and Dustin brought him off as Shane moaned "I'm gonna cum!" Dustin pulled back as Shane shot his load all over Dustin's face and moaned as the loads kept shooting…soon Dustin moaned as he came on Shane's body…Hunter kept going for another hour before he moaned and flooded Dustin's ass with enough thick cum to beyond cream pie his ass

Hunter then pulled out twenty minutes later as he crouched down and felt Dustin cleaning his cock off

"Push my loads out baby." Hunter moaned as he saw his cum drooling out of Dustin's ass then he licked it up and started to eat him out more as Dustin was moaning and groaning then Dustin sat up and straddled Hunter's face

"Yeah man…eat my ass and taste your load…" Dustin moaned out

When they finished an hour later again with another round it was Hunter on his back as he had both Shane and Dustin's loads inside him

Shane and Dustin both kissed Hunter and themselves

They were getting dressed and slowly ogling each others bodies and hunter hid the blanket when their morphers chimed and heard

"_There's a monster at the beach"_

They sighed

"Guys same time tomorrow?" Hunter asked as Shane and Dustin grinned

"You're on!" the three replied before streaking to the Beach


End file.
